Promise of Snow Re-Written
by Wildflower84
Summary: I basically decided to re-write my first story. Hope you like this LONGER version. LOLOLOLOLOL!
1. Chapter 1

She in a large tree, staring at the mountains up ahead. Her legs swung over the large pine wood. The wind blew, sending her long white tendrils following and cascading over the other branches of the trees. She sighed. Her future was to be written as the oracle had said it. _'You are to die protecting the one you love.'_ She loved no one. After running away from her home at the age of four, she had given up on the emotion. Yes, she was loved, but never loving. It was another curse that she had to live with. _You are to be loved, but never love. _Unknown to her, someone watched her from below. He stood, there, waiting for her to acknowledge him, and move out of his lands. He growled in frustration before creating his whip. In one swift motion, the branch was on the ground, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Why did you do that?" a soft voice asked.

Turning, he saw a woman. Her long pure white hair, stopped to the back of her knees. Her eyes were dark blue with an ice blue pupil. Her pure white kimono had ice blue lines moving in a circular pattern at the end with a matching ice blue sash. She was tall, reaching at Sesshomaru's nose. She was quite slim, with a curvy figure, where it counted. Her skin was fairly pale, and she had soft pink lips. He stared at her blankly.

"Why might you be, and why are you in my lands?" he commanded.

"Must I answer that question?" she asked, "I am simply a traveller, nothing more."

Turning, the traveller left. As she passed by the village, the village children ran out to greet her. She hugged each of them before walking on her way. Sesshomaru watched curiously as she interacted with his villagers. They seemed to enjoy being in her company, something that he himself couldn't do. His villagers feared him, but he liked it that way. It was to make sure that they do not riot or try to defy him.

"I'll be on my way." she whispered softly.

"Must you leave?" a little girl asked.

"Yes. I must leave to continue my journey." she said.

"We want to come with you." a little boy said.

"Your parents will miss you dearly, as will you." the traveller said.

Reluctantly, the children agreed not to go with her, but gave her a big hug.

"Goodbye." she whispered.

Turning, she walked to Sesshomaru. She bowed and briskly walked passed him.

"I advise you to stay here today." she said.

"Is that an order?" he inquired.

"No. It's a precaution." she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

She grinned at the stunned look on the little imp's face that was always with the lord. Sesshomaru himself was speechless. She was a traveller. One that has gained the hearts of his villagers, so he couldn't kill he. The villagers may riot, and that would give his enemies ammunition to seize his title. Stoically, he watched the young demoness leave. She stopped to his nose, so she was fairly tall. Her age could not be determined since she was, after all, a demon and they don't age like a normal human. Though, she looked at least fifteen, but had the curves of a woman.

"Milord, are you just going to let her speak to you in that manner?" Jaken asked, "She deserves to be punished. Throw her in a ditch. Kill her. Make her your slave. Kill her. Rip her tongue out. **_KILL HER_**!" Jaken yelled, but lucky for him, his lord had already left, so his blabbering was unheard.

Jaken then gasped, "Milord has gotten soft."

She walked. Her feet ached. Her back burned. She knew what was happening. The back of her kimono began to rip as white feathers began to form, creating two large wings. Sweat bedded down her face as she began to pant. To her surprise, she was being watch. A sword was then to her throat as she looked up.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled.

She began to cough. Her wings vanished and she could feel her back cooling. Though, there were two large gashes in her back, but they seemed more like they were there forever.

"Answer my question." Sesshomaru said.

"You should be with your village." she said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said again, but more acidly.

"My name is Junsuina." she muttered.

For a split second, Sesshomaru's face showed shock, but that was only for a bit.

"So. You have returned." he said.

"Is that how you welcome the Lady of The North?" Junsuina s=asked.

A bright light could be seen coming from the village. Many demons running away from the tiny town.

"Your...village is burning." Junsuina said matter-of-factly.

She watched with a smirk as Sesshomaru ran towards his village. With a wave of her hand, it began to snow, putting out the flames.

"See you around, Fluffy." she snickered before vanishing into thin air.

'So. The messenger demon, the purest demon of all kind has returned.' Sesshomaru thought before smirking, 'This will be quite interesting.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark, moonless night. The clouds blocked what little stars that could be seen. The only visible color was a red cloak covering a pale girl. The humans in the village fled as they saw her. She was a curse, and wore the color of the devil. Approaching a mountain, she looked up. There was a cave behind the waterfall, but you'd have to pass the lake. The water shined, even without the light of the moon as two koi fish swam in it. She took the hoodie off, revealing Junsuina. Walking into the water, the light began to become brighter as white wings gathered from her back. An orb surrounded her, carrying her into the cave behind the waterfall.

"You have returned, my child." someone said.

He was a tall man. His eyes were blood red and he had pure white hair. His voice boomed like a thousand thunders as he spoke. He sat on a tall throne made of emeralds, gold and rubies. His armor was entirely white, with a few gold trimmings here and there. Then, there were two golden wings coming from his back. Next to him was a woman that was quite beautiful. She had ice blue eyes and elegant brown hair. She wore a white kimono, with red trimmings. Her skin was a ghostly pale and she too had golden wings coming from her back.

"Mother. Father. I bare bad news." Junsuina said.

"What is it?" her mother, Amaterasu asked.

Junsuina was different from her brothers. She was a messenger between the heavenly and earthly beings. But, they shared one common thing other than being angels and royalty. They were immortal beings. In that era, angels were considered as pure demons. Though, unlike angels, who live forever, demons eventually died. Eventually.

"The Cursed One has returned." she said softly.

Her parents gasped. The one who harbours Pandora's Box has returned. It was said that Pandora, the goddess of darkness and calamity, created a twisted box that collected souls of all of the evil people in the world. If someone were to open that box, they would be cursed. The souls would drive them to the point of insanity. They would die a slow, painful death before their soul would be collected.

"But...they visited the dark priestess, Miyuki, and now the curse had fallen on one of our heads." Junsuina said before revealing her extended arm. On the inside of her arm, below her palm, there was a symbol. It was the mark of the cursed one, "It has fallen on MY head."

Amaterasu ran to grab her daughter, hugging her in a tight embrace. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared the face she loved for one last time.

"Honey." she whispered, "I am so sorry."

"Leave her be." Takashi, her father said. "She is now cursed. She cant belong to this family any longer."

Junsuina nodded, before bowing respectfully. As she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder.

"Goodbye." she whispered as a tear slipped down her face.

Okay! Warning! The next chapter will be EXTREMELY graphic. If you are weak-hearted, don't read it. It will be about the first people that was cursed by Pandora's Box. lolol! This is sort of like greek mythology-like, huh? Ive been playing too much Kid Icarus: Uprising. Does anyone know how to defeat the Boss Battle level? Cause when you die, you have to start all over again and that is freaking annoying. How in the world am I gonna finish if you continue restarting me and only give me 5 bottles of heavenly drink? Anyway, I'm blabbering and should start on the next chappie!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

NOT GONNA KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT IF YOU DONT!

FLAMES ACCEPTED!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people! This plot is an idea I got from an anime. (Don't remember what) but I don't own it! I also got a few ideas from 'When They Cry' and 'Elfen Lied' for this and the other tortured souls' story. Enjoy! I warn you. This is extremely graphic! Loves! Review now darlings!

Junsuina had just cried herself to sleep. Her pillow was soaked from all of the crying she had done, and her face was red. She couldn't take it. The voices inside her head were getting louder, and more convincing by the day. They wanted her to give up. To die. To kill herself. Lately, the voices had diminished, but she feared that they would turn to nightmares. As she rested, she would mumble in her sleep. She would kick and fight. Perhaps her prediction was accurate. She was having a nightmare.

_Today was her seventeenth birthday. Her purple hair and green eyes shimmered in the light of the moon. Her and her twin only received one gift this year, from their father, the got a large midnight colored chest with black highlights and hinges. Both opened it, and the voices started. It was a terrible twist of faith. Their father had dropped to the ground. His eyes glazed over, as he began puking blood. He shook and twitched unnaturally, like someone was shaking him. Foam began to pour from his mouth, mixed with blood and saliva._

_"What's happening to daddy?" Kanna, the youngest twin with midnight eyes asked._

_The world around the began to shake. The ground opened up and cracked, swallowing the house. The twins run. 'You cant run away from me.' a sinister voice said. She laughed at the twins' horrified expressions. The ground beneath them swallowed them up, whole. Waking up, they found themselves, laying in bed. Had it all been a dream, they wondered. Walking outside, they saw their father, bleeding to death on the ground. The world was chaotic. The ground began to shake, but they didn't feel a thing. 'Relive the same day.' the voice said again, 'Until you kill yourself.'_

_"Why is this happening to us?" Rozu, the eldest twin with green eyes._

**_Kanna's POV_**

_Day 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been almost a month since my sister and I were cursed. Bit by bit, we would loose a piece of our sanity. I find myself becoming the older sibling in this relationship for Rozu is changing. If you looked in her eyes, you'd see the crazy in them. She was becoming insane. In fact, today, she tried to kill me!_

_We were waling down the long, dark hallway of our home. The only light source we had were a few small candles that would soon be nothing more than liquefied wax on the tiled floor. The sun was gone, and the moon never came out. I remember passing the kitchen. She stared at the chief's knife for a bit. I didn't think much of it until she grabbed it and started to chase me with it. I tried to coax her out of it. It wasn't until she gave me a long scar on my cheek did she realise her mistake._

_"I am loosing it, Kanna." she said, "I cant take it anymore!" _

_I wondered what she meant. She walked towards the wall, where there was the large chest that cursed us. She held the back of the knife to the wall, and the sharp piece to the side of her temple. She stared at me with those blank, dull and lifeless eyes that I had gotten used to._

_"If someone's gonna die today, its going to be me." she said._

_I still didn't realise what she was about to do until she did it. She banged her head on the knife. Blood splattered on the wall as tears flooded my eyes. Continuously, she banged her head until she dropped dead. The knife dropped, landing directly in her eye. The blood trickled down the side of her cheek like a bloody tear. I couldn't believe it. I thought that I was going to be the first to loose it, not her._

**_No POV_**

_Kanna looked at the hook that was tied to a rope on a tree. She stared blankly at the tree, looking as if someone were there._

_"Are you sure this is going to work, Rozu?" she asked her 'sister' when in reality no one was there._

_"Yes." she heard._

_Placing the hook under her neck, she pushed down, sending the hook through her brain. Blood drained down the hook. Silently and mysteriously, Pandora's Box opened. Instead of hearing Pandora's voice, you would hear Rozu and Kanna's. _

_"Beware." they warned._

Junsuina jolted upright, cold sweat bedding down her face. She felt the melancholy of the two girls. She heard their voices. The both sounded sincere, but there was a mischievous perk to their tone. They had been corrupted and would whisper, "Join us."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry. I only have one properly operating hand because I accidentally slit it. Bare with me. I may spell a few words wrong and some of the chapters may be short. Review!

Inuyasha growled in frustration. It had been two weeks sine they found any signs of the sacred jewel. He knew that Naraku didn't have them all because they had about four shards, but it made him angry that his brother had a shard in his fake hand, and 'Kouga had in his feet. The air became dense around them. The sky seemed to grow dark in only that particular area. The animals that lived in the forest fled. A demon was here. Cautiously Sango grabbed her hirokutsu. They each faced a different direction. As lightning struck, a figure immerged from the shadows.

"Damn this stupid box. Now I have to find the stupid jewels." she yelled to no one in particular.

This piqued the group's attention. another jewel? OR was it the same one? Hesitantly, Kagome walked up to the demon.

"Excuse me, but are you talking about the jewel of four souls?" she asked.

"No. That's for the weak and insecure to get." Junsuina said. "I'm looking for the Shi no hōseki. The jewel of death."

Miroku's expression seemed to dim. His face seemed to pale a bit.

"Why are you looking for that?" he asked.

"Some idiot opened Pandora's box and was too much of a wimp to handle the curse. Since they bestowed that honor and responsibility upon me, I have to find the jewels that go with it. That includes the jewel of elements, the jewel of calamity, the jewel of death and the jewel of insight." Junsuina said. "Hey, do any of you want to help me?"

"Why would we do that?" Inuyasha growled.

"If you help an angel I could grant you a wish." Junsuina said. "Hey Inuyasha, still chasing that wannabe priestess?"

Inuyasha paled. Only one person called Kikuyu a wannabe priestess. Junsuina was once a friend of his father's until she left for unknown reasons. In fact, the girl, though looking younger than him, raised him in the place of his mother. Even his brother didn't want that responsibility.

"Shut up." He yelled angrily. "Why did you come back June?"

"Is that how you thank me?" she grinned.

"You left me pinned to a goddamn tree!" Inuyasha growled.

"I told you that whatever happened to you, you'll have to get out of it by yourself." Junsuina said calmly/

It sort of reminded them of Sesshomaru. Though she wasn't as stoic, Junsuina seemed very calm. Especially considering the fact that she harboured a curse.

"Are you helping me or not?" Junsuina asked.

"Fine!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Great!" Junsuina beamed. "Oh, Fluffy's helping too since he owes me one!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled to Junsuina's retreating form.

"Who's Fluffy?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru."

Meanwhile, in a village not so far away...

A shadow walked into a little girl's room. As it stealthily approached the girl, her eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" she asked cautiously.

The man fell on top of the little girl as she cried.

"Help!"


End file.
